I Hate You!
by rissapotter32
Summary: Hermione always hated Harry Potter. So when her best friend Ginny snatches a date with him, Hermione is forced to say all the smart stuff for her. Will Hermione make it throught the night? Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ginny is on a date with the great Harry Potter. Hermione is her love coach. Will things go as planned? Or will Hermione's secret crush on the star seeker bleed through. They are out of Hogwarts in this story by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter and Sims 2. I don't own Harry Potter...or Sims 2. JK Rowling owns it and I only own the plot of this oneshot. I don't own Sims 2 either... That makes me very sad...**

"GINNY!" 19 year old Hermione Granger screamed as a pile of clothes fell onto her head. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger's best friend smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but I absolutely have to find an outfit for this afternoon! A whole bunch of hot aurors will be there!" she said exasperated, attempting to walk towards Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't see the big deal! Just wear what your wearing now" she advised, gesturing towards the black and white dress Ginny was wearing. In her opinion, it was to tight and to short. Ginny gasped.

"No no no! I can't!" Ginny yelled. Hermione gave her a look and nodded towards the full length mirror. Ginny turned.

"Well, it does look good on me, doesn't it?" she giggled, putting her manicured hands on her bare hips, where holes had been made in the dress. Hermione nodded approvingly and stood.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked. Hermione spun around.

"Um, to go to the dinner?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Nope! No best friend of mine is going to a formal dinner in her auror robes!" she concluded. Hermione froze.

"Gin no! There is no way I'm letting you turn me into a bloody Barbie doll!" she exclaimed. Ginny smiled.

"Think again" with that she flicked her wand and Hermione was flown across the room, seated at Ginny's vanity. Hermione groaned and flopped her elbows on the flat surface, placing her scared and agitated head on them. Ginny smirked and lifted her wand.

"Let the games begin" she whispered with a wave of her wrist.

"Ginny! Hermione! Let's get going!" Luna yelled up the stairs. Ron came up behind her.

"Hey! Let them be! It gives us more time alone" he whispered. Luna giggled and fell into his embrace, placing kisses on his neck.

"Get a room!" a voice rang out through the hallway. The couple sprang apart and looked at Ginny. She had her red hair up in a French bun and had on a diamond necklace and earrings with her same dress and black heels.

"Well it's about time! What were you doing and where's Hermione?" she asked, stepping forward. Ginny put a hand up.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the new, and improved, Hermione J. Granger!" she said in a low voice, sweeping her hands up the stairs. Ron turned and his mouth dropped while Luna calmly smiled at the young girl walking down the stairs.

Hermione was wearing a white dress that stopped a little above her knee. The top of it weaved around her neck and tied gracefully in the back. The front had a v-neck that showed just enough cleavage. Her newly highlighted hair was brought up gracefully in chopsticks and pieces fell into her sparkling brown eyes. The white heels seemed to suit her as well.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked nervously, fingering her small white purse. Ron stared on. Luna smiled even wider.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous! Totally beat some of those other aurors coming!" Luna exclaimed, rushing and giving Hermione a hug. Hermione smiled slightly.

When they were in Ginny's stretch limo, Hermione pulled out two small brown things and a white clip. Ron gave her a look.

"What is that?" he asked nervously. Hermione looked up surprised.

"Oh, _Ginny_ met the _second_ top auror yesterday. He asked her to meet him there tonight like a date. Of course, all he likes to talk about is well, things that Ginny doesn't quite understand. Which is where I come in" Hermione explained, holding up her ear piece and mike, giving Ginny hers. Ginny took it gratefully.

"Really? So the Great auror will really be talking to Hermione?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded.

"Only for tonight. I mean all he likes to talk about is boring stuff like the war and the ministry and all that junk" Ginny brushed it of. Hermione looked appalled.

"Ginny! That is a good thing to want to talk about! My goodness!" she shrieked, shrinking back in her seat in a huff. Ron laughed as he clutched his wifes hand.

"Herms, you really need to get a man!" he mumbled. Luna kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

"Here we are!" Ginny announced. She opened her door and flashes of light automatically shot of. Ron helped Luna out while Hermione and Ginny walked up together, arms interlocked.

"It's good to be back!" Hermione breathed. Ginny nodded and they stepped inside.

"There he is!" she squealed, pointing to a man with jet black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. His formal green robes brought out those gorgeous green eyes... Hermione froze.

"_That's_ your date! _That's _the second greatest auror!" Hermione hissed as he walked over. Ginny nodded happily. Hermione groaned inwardly.

"Hello Ginny! It's good to meet you miss..."

"Granger, Hermione Granger" Hermione filled in. The man nodded.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Harry Potter!" Harry introduced himself. Ginny let go of Hermione and floated over to Harry.

"We are best friends!" she said proudly, touching his arm. He smiled politely.

"Well, it's been good meeting you" he said. Hermione faked a smile.

"Pleasure" she said icily. At that she bid goodbye and slipped away.

The night went on as Hermione followed the couple and filled in answers and comments to Harry's questions and stories. Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself and in Hermione's opinion was starting to like him to much. _Bloody Harry Potter. Just because he's the savior of the bloody wizarding world doesn't mean he is the king. I also hate the way he acted in that big argument in court we had the other day. Not to mention the jerk of a Quidditch player he was in Hogwarts days. God I hate him..._ Hermione thought menacingly. The guy even had the guts to challenge her top auror stands.

"Harry, would you like to go outside?" Ginny asked sweetly. Harry nodded and led her by her arm out of the Great Hall. Hermione groaned and followed. They stopped on a balcony and Hermione slipped behind a statue next to Ginny.

"So Harry, what are you planning on doing with your life?" Ginny asked Hermione's question. Harry looked at her startled. Hermione had been aching to know this.

"Um, well, I want to start a family, you know, get married and have kids" Hermione softened a little. "Maybe get a few house elves to take care of things so we can go on vacation and have family time" Hermione scowled and could see Ginny fidgeting slightly, she knew how Hermione felt about house elves.

"Tell him that house elves are just like him and have feelings! Also tell him that he is a jerk for wanting to enslave house elves!" Hermione growled into her mike. Ginny froze and leaned backwards as Harry watched the stars.

"I'd rather not" she whispered. Hermione bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"Tell him that he can't take house elf rights away just so he can have his preciously perfect house and wife and kids!" she almost yelled. Harry looked at Ginny.

"What?" he breathed hard. Ginny looked from Harry to the shadow behind the statue. Hermione screamed quietly and stepped from behind the statue.

"I can't take it anymore! You are a self absorbed jerk who cares for no one but yourself!" she screamed. Harry looked at her shocked.

"Where did you come from?" he asked confused. Hermione huffed.

"I have been following you two around all night and telling Ginny my best friend what to say to you!" Hermione breathed heavily.

"Yep, and I just put this chocolate chip in my ear!" Ginny said proudly, not knowing exactly why she said that. Harry stopped and looked at Ginny then Hermione.

"Did she just say chocolate chip?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Hopes of her sounding very intelligent were gone a long time ago...I still think your a jerk!" Hermione's voice was rising. Harry stood taller.

"Oh yeah? Well I think you need to get a life other than following around airheads with chocolate chips in their ears!" he yelled back.

"Hey!" Ginny put in. Both glared at her and she stepped back, a smile crossing her features.

"Take back what you said about house elves!" Hermione yelled.

"What if I don't!"

"Then I'll hex you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! House elves are just like us with personalities and feelings! Jerks like you are killing of their species at a rapid pace."

"Oh cry me a river!"

"I would but you might use it for your personal house boat where house elves slave away!"

"So what if I do?"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"You probably don't even care about the war that just ended!"

"Who says?"

"Your fan club!"

"At least I have one, and a girlfriend and a social life!"

"Forget those! I have books and knowledge!"

"So? I have a whole library!"

"I have a whole floor!"

"Your a jerk!"

"Your impossible!"

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you!?"

"You know, for the smartest witch in our year your dumb!" Harry yelled angrily before heatedly pulling Hermione into a kiss. She wound her hands around his neck and let all 8 years of her crush on him pour out. He tightly grabbed her waist in his arms. They pulled apart.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!" They both yelled before closing the gap again. From the doorway, Ginny, Ron, and Luna stood with happy smiles on their faces.

"Imagine what they would do if they liked each other!" Ron commented. Ginny and Luna looked at him weirdly. He blushed.

"I'm just saying"

------------------------------------------

_1 1/2 years later..._

"AHHHHHH! GINNY! WHERE'S HARRY!" Hermione screamed as Ron put an arm around her swollen waist. Luna ran in.

"He's in the middle of a hearing, he'll be here soon!" she announced, opening the door. Hermione screamed and dug her nails into Ron's shoulder. He grimaced.

"Why why! Why do I have to hold a woman in labor...again" he groaned. Luna smacked him over the head.

"I wasn't that bad and stop complaining!" she said, helping Hermione into the car. She groaned in pain.

"Wheres...Harry..." she growled out. They looked at each other.

"He's gonna be a little late" Ginny mumbled. Hermione froze and looked at her.

"You mean to say, my fiance is not here!" she screamed.

"We're here!" Luna yelled, hoping to avoid catastrophe. A healer helped Hermione into a wheelchair. They rushed her down the hall and into a bed. Ginny, Ron and Luna left to the waiting room.

"Hermione!" a low voice yelled. She weakly turned her head to the man running towards her still clad in black robes and work uniform. He grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Mione, it's gonna be alright!" he comforted, stroking her hair. She let out a moan.

"Okay Hermione, it's time to push!" the healer called out. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and pushed. He groaned and knelt down from fear of his hand breaking. Hermione looked at him.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she screamed into his ear as she pushed harder. Harry managed a weak grin.

"I see the head! Keep pushing!" the healer called out. Harry stroked her hair as she managed to still push. Harry went to the end of the bed and gulped.

"Shit" he mumbled. Hermione glared at him and pulled him back.

"NO SWEARING AROUND MY BABY!" she screamed. She pushed again.

"I HATE YOU!"

" I love you too sweetheart" Harry replied.

"Come on Hermione one more" the healer called.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she screamed. Harry looked at her shocked as a cry rang out through the room.

"You have a beautiful baby girl" the healer announced. Hermione motioned for Harry to cut of the umbilical cord. He nervously cut it and watched as they washed his little baby. The healers handed the pink bundle to Hermione. Harry smiled.

"For a girl that thing sure was feisty" he laughed. Hermione laughed a little.

"She's just like you!" she replied.

"She has your eyes, and my black hair, with added bushiness, I can tell!" he examined his little girl," What are you gonna name him?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Lillian Ginerva Potter" she whispered. Harry looked at her amused with the middle name.

"Do you like it?" she asked, looking into his eyes for approval.

"I love it" he concluded, stroking Lilly's cheek. Hermione looked up at him.

"I love you" she whispered, falling backwards.

"Now all we have to do is get married!" Harry exclaimed. They laughed. Ginny stood in the doorway, watching the small family.

Yep, she _did_ have the magic touch!

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me and review! It's the only thing that motivates me! R & R! No flames plz!**

**Rissa**


	2. Author Note: IMPORTANT READ!

**Author note: I'm so sorry but people have been asking if I got this from Suite Life of Zach and Cody. Yes, I do not own the plot and I forgot to put it on the disclaimer! So, just so I don't get sued, I definitely****did not come up with the plot on my own! I do own the epilogue though!Thanks!**

**Rissa**


End file.
